Raindrops
by Myahlee
Summary: A SasuSaku .One shot. In Search of The Uchiha. In The Middle Of A Thunderstorm She Gets What She Has Dreamed About. Sasuke.


This is a Sasusaku one shot :) I thought i'd start making some drabbles&One shots instead of long ones i cant finish. anyway i hope you enjoy this.

-------------------------------

* * *

Raindrops

The sky turned dark. Gusty winds replaced the once pleasant humid breeze. The atmosphere turned cold as rain-cooled air swept through the battle scared valley the kinoichi was standing. Sakura looked towards the heavens, as black clouds exploded skyward as the storm intensified. Raindrops began to patter onto the dry earthy ground increasing in size and force moments after hitting the ground. Sakura shivered as her long pink hair stuck to her face and neck as she continued on through the endless rain.

"Sakura!" a voice called from behind her. It was Kakashi. "Sakura you should never have gone after Sasuke alone!" he shouted. Though Kakashi knew his words were not enough to stop her. The least he could do was keep an eye on his ex-student while she went in desperate search of Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have come Kakashi," She answered, straining her voice into a shout to be heard over the roar of the wind and falling rain.

"I was the only one who saw you leave, what was I supposed to do? Just let you go?" he replied, covering the ground between them quickly. He could just make out her frame through the wall of water that fell from the sky, the pink of her hair still looked vibrant even though it was probably dirty from travelling and saturated from the merciless weather.

"I can look after myself Hatake!" she screamed.

Kakashi slowed to a stop beside her, she looked into his mismatched eyes with bottled fury. It quickly dissipated and her rage painted face softened and she spoke quietly in almost a whisper, "I've finally found him Kakashi." She paused grabbing onto his flak vest, forcing him to look at her. "I'm ready, I'm ready to face him again."

"I'm not here to stop you Sakura". He answered evenly searching her glazed green orbs. She smiled weakly before releasing his jacket from her cold shivering hands and turning on her heel. Kakashi watched her run into the rain, her footsteps splashing into puddle after puddle. He sighed, he felt sorry for her. Her love for Sasuke had driven her to breaking point. He saw it in her eyes, pure stubborn determination, her passionate raging fury, her heartbroken sadness and her undying love. He could do nothing to help her. He could not stop her from slowly destroying her self with despair.

Sakura ran on, not caring that the cold-water droplets would give her pneumonia if she didn't stop and she would collapse with malnutrition if she didn't eat something soon. Sakura didn't care .She had stopped caring about her own well being a long time ago. She was exhausted and dirty. She wouldn't stop though. She couldn't stop. Not until she reached Sasuke. There was a deafening roll of thunder and followed by a clap of lightening which illuminated the sky with an electric white, stopping Sakura in her tracks. Her body froze as she saw his out line on the other side of the earthy crater. The Uchiha stood with one hand on his hip, his open white shirt billowing around his muscled torso. "Sasuke" she breathed, taking in his familiar attire. He swiftly moved to her level with soundless grace that only a well trained shinobi can achieve. Sasuke's cold black eyes flashed sharingan red as he took in her small shivering body and her Soaked pink locks.

He smirked. "Sakura Haruno, It's been a long time, I see you haven't changed a bit. You're still weak and hopeless" Sasuke sneered. He saw tears well in her eyes as she clenched her fists in hot rising anger; he blinked in surprise as she let her palm fall slack against her side. Sakura ran towards him. She wasn't thinking. She was just acting on pure impulse. All thoughts had left her mind the moment she saw him. Her feet pounded on the wet muddy ground beneath her. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to run towards him. Sasuke watched her curiously as she neared, he didn't move an inch. He was unclear as to what were her real intentions. Was she going to attack him head on? Or did she have ulterior intentions? Sakura's vision blurred dangerously. Then she was falling. Sakura screamed as she plunged rapidly towards the ground.

Kakashi watched from the edge of the crater as the cruel scene unfolded below him. He had initially expected Sasuke to catch her as she fell at his feet, but instead Sasuke continued to watch on bitterly as she flailed helplessly to the floor. Sakura hit the earth with a sickening crunch and cruel scraping skid.

The air was knocked out of her lungs, her body battered, bloody and bruised from the fall. She looked up through the raindrops. Sasuke took one look at her before walking straight past her. Sakura sobbed. She had failed to stop him. Again. She felt physically sick as she watched his body walk away from her. She felt so weak. "I'm not weak," she murmured to no one in particular. Thunder cracked in the dark angry sky above, adding to the sombre scene. Then Sasuke stopped in his steps. He turned and stooped in front of her. He hesitated, looking at her inquisitively before he held out his hand. Sakura blinked, her teary eyes focused on his hand then at his unreadable, unsmiling face. Weary and shaking, she took his hand and slowly rose to her feet. She sobbed uncontrollably, letting go completely. Her emotions gushed out in her tears. Sasuke stepped towards her and paused before he suddenly embraced her in his arms. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. What was this feeling? He wasn't cold hearted. Just numbed by vengeance and a shinobi way of life.

She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his memorable scent and clinging to him. She ran a bloody hand over his pectoral muscle, enjoying the feel of his bare chest.

"Don't cry sakura," he whispered gently in her ear.

"Don't leave me again Sasuke" she said in a quiet wobbly voice against his warm damp chest. His eyes widened as he subconsciously ran his hand through her wet hair, brushing his thumb along her jaw. He wanted her. That thought alone scared him no end. After all these years, she had come back for him and now he wanted her by his side. No. This wasn't right. Sasuke pulled his hand away from her and stepped back. What was he doing!? What the hell came over him?

Sakura studied his expression closely as he pulled away from her and untangled their limbs.

"I still love you Sasuke. I always will " she called softly through the rain. Water trickled down her face. Her clothes stuck to her body. She sagged miserably looking up at him once more. He stepped closer to her again, looking at her intensely through calm black eyes.

"That's the part of problem Sakura." He whispered, " I'm starting to love you back". His wet black hair dripped down onto her face as he moved closer. He watched as she looked back at him with a confused expression. Sakura gasped in shock as Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He deepened the kiss as she became more responsive to him. Closing her eyes, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her body. He hugged her tightly as his lips played teasingly against hers. His tongue brushed hers, swirling magically inside her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. This was the moment she had been waiting for all of her life. Raindrops fell around the intertwined couple splashing into their faces and drenching their clothing completely. Both were too lost in each other to see a man standing in the shadows, smile, before turning to walk away.

----------------------------------------

Tell me what you think please :)

I initially had other plans for this plot. But i'm pleased with how it turned out.

Cassie x


End file.
